Episode 216: Under the Crust
"Under the Crust" was originally released on September 8, 2014. Description Get ready for a master class in sports acumen and real-life football cheat codes with your Sunday Night Buddies, the McElroy brothers!!! Suggested talking points EGOFFT, Work Cuss, Extreme Braces, Minkus Maintenance, James Johnson's, Hot and/or Ready, Moan Tactics Outline 05:04 - My friend, who is now also my boss, swears a lot at work. While it's never directed at his employees specifically, it's usually in ways that feel over-reactive and out of the blue for work conversation. It's generally shocking and uncomfortable for me and (I sense) my fellow employees as well. I strongly compartmentalize work and free time, and swearing doesn't usually bother me more in casual situations. Do I tell him it bothers me since he's my friend, or do I suck it up and deal with it because he's my boss, and do I bring it up on or off the clock? -- Swear Jar In Chicago 11:25 - Y - Sent in by Charles Greenman, from Yahoo Answers user Jocelyn, who asks: Can I quicken the braces process? I heard somebody tell me that her daughter had braces but she did the extreme tightening method. I've never heard of that before, but is it possible to get your braces extremely tightened so that you can quicken the process? 16:06 - I just recently decided to head back to school in hopes of improving my job outlook. A problem that most students have had to deal with has come back to haunt me. There's a student in the class who insists on making comments constantly. He has some experience with the coursework (probably from related classes) and constantly makes comments to show how much he knows and get ahead of the professor. Most people probably just deal with this, and I had in almost every class I've taken, but I really hate this guy and all guys (or gals) like him. How can I get him to shut the fuck up so I can just enjoy my class? -- Annoyed In The Mountain-West 19:59 - Y - Sent in by John Severs, from Yahoo Answers user Meowitstia, who asks: Whats a good answer to the question "why do you want to work for chipotle"? its a job question. and im blank, idk what to put. 27:32 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Hulu. Personal message from Aaron. Personal message from Alex and Sarah. Advertisement for Bullseye. 38:36 - Hi brothers! There's a cute sign-shaker girl on the corner a few miles from my house, and I want to ask her out. My question is how to approach her? I'm assuming pulling up in my car is out of the question, and she's surrounded by empty plots of land, so there's no other reasons for me to be there. Can you help me approach her and strike up a conversation in the least awkward way possible? -- Seeking Signs In San Jose 45:05 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Angela, who asks: How to moan loud without being heard? Is there a way I can moan as loud as I can without being heard by my parents? What can I do to achieve this any tips? Thanks! 49:51 - Housekeeping * Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Throwing Shade, Jordan Jesse Go, Judge John Hodgman, Stop Podcasting Yourself, The Goosedown, Lady To Lady, Sawbones, Oh No Ross And Carrie, One Bad Mother. 56:14 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Thirstin Gordon, who asks: Why is Blade Runner called Blade Runner? There are no blades and most people drive in the movie. Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport